REMIX The Incident
by CS112
Summary: This is just a few scenes of the Season 5 finale that I feel would bring the show back to what it used to be. Instead of giving lousy reasoning behind stupid behavior of a lot of the characters.


**I dont own Lost (disclaimer)**

**I'd like to dedicate this to Mrs. P who's project spurred me to remix my favorite tv show. I hope that if you read this, that you hopefully understand something about Lost. Otherwise you may, not to sound corny, be completely lost. Good luck and I hope you take into consideration that I dedicated it to you if you find everything below completely confusing. 3 Sarah.**

* * *

**Scene 1**

Two hundred years before 2007 exactly, Jacob is sitting in the corner of a jail cell. He is weaving a blanket or cloth of some sort. There are shackles around his ankles. He shuffles them. John Locke enters.

Locke: You don't know how badly I would like to kill you.

Jacob just smiles menacingly at his captor.

In a flash of a second, a gigantic wooden ship bursts through a wall in the jail. The front end plank of the ship stabs John right through the gut. Revealed is a beach with a crystal blue sky and matching ocean. The ship obscures part of this view.

Locke: (through gasps) I see you found your own personal loophole.

Jacob stands and walks right over John to escape through the hole that the ship (later known as the Black Rock) had created.

Locke: It's not the end Jacob. I will come back. More will always come. It's not over.

Jacob looks back at the dying man.

Jacob: It never is, John.

Jacob disappears.

**END SCENE**

* * *

**Scene 2**

Juliet, Sawyer and Kate are all captured by the Dharma villagers and are being forced back to civilization 30 years before their own time. The year is 1977.

Kate, after a moment of deep thought, addresses Sawyer directly.

Kate: We have to go back Sawyer.

Sawyer: Why? Jack is hell bent on destroying the island with his nuclear bomb, why would we have any reason to go back? We cant do anything to stop him.

Kate: We have to try. He is going to kill a lot of innocent lives just so he can change our past.

Juliet forces herself into the conversation, placing a hand over Sawyers. Kate pretends not to notice the influence that Juliet has over her ex-flame.

Juliet: Kate is right James, if we don't try we are never going to be able to forgive ourselves and move on with our lives.

Without waiting for a reaction she pounces on one of their guards, steals their guns and points it at the driver of the submarine.

Juliet: Surface us. Now.

**END SCENE**

* * *

**SCENE 3**

Sayid, Jack, and a few of the 'others' have located the hydrogen bomb, labeled 'Jughead' 20 years previous, left over from some American soldiers during the cold war, in a dark and damp cave buried underground. Just like Daniel Faraday had told them to do before he died.

Sayid: All we need is the core of the bomb. The rest is too bulky to cary it out of here. Luckily Daniel's notebook is perfectly clear on how to dismantle the core correctly. We should be able to carry it in our packs if we can remove it.

Sayid takes out the core. Richard and Eloise, the others that were with them, have decided that they no longer wish to be a part of their scheme and decide to leave Jack and Sayid.

Little do Jack and Sayid know that the bomb was improperly removed and therefore will not explode. Ever.

Not too far away the drill into the future Swan station begins to hum in the formidable piece of land beneath it.

**END SCENE**

* * *

**SCENE 4**

John Locke and several of the others are traveling to see Jacob in the year 2007. He is actually trying to lure Ben to kill Jacob for him. Since we know that he can not from his previous life's statement of 'I wish I could kill you'. Locke is supposedly back from the dead anyway as Ben originally killed him off of the island and he was returned to it in a coffin. Ben senses something different about Locke.

Locke: (as they walk together) Ben, you need to kill Jacob because you were supposed to. The island demands that you do. Deep in your heart you know you were meant to. The man made a fool of you.

Ben nods to Locke. John knows now that Ben will do whatever he says whenever he says it. His original murderer will be vanquished tonight John thinks.

**END SCENE**

* * *

**SCENE 5**

Frank Lapidus and several new castaways from the Agira flight have traveled to the larger island from the smaller island. They have also obtained a large crate which is obscured from Frank's view.

Frank (to Alana- the head castaway): What's in the Crate?

Alana: You may not want to know

Frank: (swallowing) Show me.

Alana opens the lid with the help of a few of her friends. Lapidus vomits at the sight he sees.

**END SCENE**

* * *

**SCENE 6**

Sayid and Jack thought it would be best to play it low key and blend in with the other Dharma folk who are trying to evacuate the island. Sayid is carrying the bomb. Ben's father, Roger, who is still angry at Sayid for trying to murder his 12 year old son, spots Sayid.

Roger: You're not getting away this time.

Roger shoots his gun and kills Sayid right there on the spot. Jack fires back as he grabs the pack Sayid was carrying and runs toward the tree line for cover. Then he spots a Dharma bus coming toward him. Jin, Hurley, and Miles pull Jack inside the van and the four of them speed off for the Swan station.

**END SCENE**

* * *

**SCENE 7**

After trekking for some time, Sawyer, Kate and Juliet cross paths with the Dharma van full of their friends. They are so happy to see each other that they almost forget the other one's purpose.

Sawyer pulls Jack aside to try to talk him out of killing them all with his bomb.

Sawyer: Jack you know that this isn't the right thing. I know you're upset right now over losing our home and you think you have no other option but that's not true. We're all here for you.

Jack: (mumbling slightly) This isn't about that.

Sawyer: Then what is it about.

Jack: I lost Kate. I had her and I lost her. I have to get her back, even if that means destroying the island for good. I have to do it. I wish I could just start over. See if fate lets me have my second chance with her.

Sawyer, so angry that Jack is doing this for such a selfish reason, hits Jack. Jack doesn't punch back but instead walks away. Sawyer is so upset he is unable to stop Jack walking away because he sees Juliet looking on in horror.

He realizes he will have to leave Juliet, the woman he loves most. But she doesn't believe that. She thinks that Sawyer still has feelings for Kate and therefore is happy to let him erase the past so at least that way Juliet wouldn't know the pain she felt from losing him at that moment. Juliet joins Jack's side. Sawyer and Kate do as well. Everyone is completely defeated by Jack's almost violent enthusiasm to 'fulfill their destiny.'

**END SCENE**

* * *

**SCENE 8**

The group surrounds all of the Dharma folk including Ranzinski and Dr. Chang.

Jack nervously casts the core of the bomb down into the hole that the Dharma workers were drilling; nothing happens. They wait for a very long time until the electromagnetism pulses very high pulling all metal toward them.

The Dharma bus that had driven them there was caught in this tide and rolled down the hill. Smashing and killing everyone in its path. Everyone dies from this tragedy.

**END SCENE**

* * *

**SCENE 9**

Locke and Ben go into the temple where Richard leads them and tells them that Jacob lived. Locke recognizes the jail cell but doesn't tell Ben that he's been there before. It was like a whole different body and life to John. Jacob is sitting in his needlework chair. He has his arms crossed and looks expectantly at John.

Jacob: Hello John.

Jacob nods at Ben.

Jacob: I see you found yourself a loophole.

Locke shrugs.

Locke: Loopholes are your specialty Jacob I can't imagine why you didn't see this coming.

Jacob: Maybe I did.

Ben: Did you see this coming?

Jacob turned around; Ben was standing over him with a knife. Ben thrust it down hard on his shoulder and down to his heart Jacob sunk over dead.

Locke: Thank you Benjamin.

**END SCENE**

* * *

**SCENE 10**

Alana and her group with Lapidus arrive with their gigantic crate at the same place that Locke and Ben's people were at. Richard looked bewildering at Alana.

Richard: What is going on?

Alana: This.

She tipped over the crate so that a second body of John Locke fell out. Richard stood back and looked in horror at the scene. What was going on?

But before any of them had any time to react, a large cloud covered the entire island and everything around them began to shatter until none of them could see anything else but darkness.

**END SCENE**

* * *

**SCENE 11**

All of the passengers from Oceanic flight 815 awoke with a start on September 22, 2004. All of them had bloody noses that seemed to profusely drain their bodies' of its most important fluid. They all screamed high pitched screams. All of that happened and then they realized that they knew each other. All of their time on the island was not forgotten, but remembered as if a dream. The screaming continued as the stewardess tried to calm the passengers all the while trying to calm themselves.

There were only 3 passengers who were silent. Two men seemed to encircle a third, with one on each side. Both men were holding the wrist of the man in the middle. The man in the middle's name was John Locke. John looked to his right and saw Ben's manipulative smile and huge bug eyes. To his left sat Jacob. John tensed.

Jacob: Loopholes John. (he pats Locke's wrist) Always look for the loopholes.

John Swallowed. He was now a prisoner. And always would be.

* * *


End file.
